onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underbrooke Diner
The Underbrooke Diner is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Granny's Diner. History After the Blind Witch's death, her soul travels to the Underworld, where she is unable to move on because of her unfinished business. She ends up running the diner and serves Underbrooke's inhabitants, but faces competition from a nearby diner, Auntie's, run by Auntie Em. }} Aided by Mary Margaret and Megara, Hercules defeats Cerberus and finally completes his Twelfth Labor so that he may move onto the better place. While sitting with Hercules at a diner table, Megara recognizes him as the boy who once tried to save her from Cerberus when they were both still alive. She recalls Cerberus eventually got to her after Hercules was killed by the beast, however, she thanks him for saving her this time around. As Megara and Hercules bond over their shared past, the heroes watch them from the counter. In part to prior advice Regina gave her and the journey she went on with Hercules, Mary Margaret decides she is done with being her Storybrooke persona in order to become her true self, Snow White, once again. With Emma and Mr. Gold away on a mission to breach Hades' lair, Regina uses the spare time to seek out the Blind Witch at the diner. She instead finds Cruella and asks for information on Underbrooke's headstones because she wishes to find someone. As the newly appointed mayor, Cruella provides answers by explaining the three "settings" of a headstone that can determine if a person is still in the Underworld, has moved on or gone to a worse place. In pursuit of an Underworld copy of the storybook, Regina and Emma wait at the diner, while David and Snow fetch a key to gain access to the Sorcerer's mansion, where the book is hidden. Emma tells Regina about Killian's brother, Liam, pressuring her to let his brother move on after they defeat Hades. The blonde confirms Killian has told her that he wants to move on, but Regina believes Hook simply doesn't know how to forgive himself for his dark deeds. Having had experience forgiving herself for her past actions, Regina persuades Emma to help Hook to do the same. Shortly after this, Henry approaches his moms, with the procured key to the mansion that Snow gave him. After Snow and David drop by the diner, the Blind Witch presents them with their favorite foods, as she knows the favorites of all her regular customers. Snow is horrified by this as she realizes she and David have been in the Underworld for longer than intended, which means being away from their son Neal who is still in Storybrooke. When the couple decides to communicate with their son, the Blind Witch promises to reveal how, but in exchange for this tidbit, she asks David to breathe into a test tube, which she wants to sell on the black market because the breath of the living is highly valued in the Underworld. Once David obliges, the witch tells them to seek a booth in town that people of this realm can use to "haunt" someone in the land of the living. Henry, with the reacquired quill, records this ongoing story on several pages, complete with a drawing of Snow and David sitting together at the diner counter. As Zelena makes her way to the diner, she fails to notice Hades longingly watching her in the distance. Regina later joins her sister at a table booth, where Zelena inquires about her daughter. She assures Zelena that Robin Hood is taking care of her, and then asks her about her past with Hades. Zelena reveals Hades is in love with her, and while Regina cares about her sister, she presses her about Hades' weakness. Zelena scoffs at the question, realizing Regina's actual intentions for coming to her, while the latter insists both Zelena and saving her friends from Hades are equally important. Zelena confirms she knows nothing else about Hades, except that she herself is his only weakness. Sometime after this, Hades picks a withered flower, a sign of hope's destruction in the Underworld, and sends it to Zelena at the diner in a lidded plate. When a waitress leaves the plate on Zelena's table, the redhead protests that she didn't order anything, but her response is ignored, prompting her to remove the lid. Next to the flower, Zelena finds a card with her name on it. She picks up the flower to admire it as a tentative smile forms on her lips. In search of Dorothy's Auntie Em who can wake a cursed Dorothy with true love's kiss, Ruby and her allies stop by the diner to ask the Blind Witch about her whereabouts. With one sniff, the witch recognizes Ruby is a wolf and coldly denies her service, stating dogs aren't allowed in the diner. Ruby rebukes the woman, saying no one treats her this way in her own diner, though the witch remarks that it's not hers yet. Emma presses the witch for information about Auntie Em, known as Emily Brown, who is still somewhere in the Underworld. The witch casually wonders what she gets out of helping them, to which Regina cautions her to cooperate or she'll find her customers will soon be devoured by Ruby. The witch relents, telling them of her hatred for Auntie Em, who also runs a nearby diner business, and she is the source of competition for customers. As Hades preps the diner for his date with Zelena, he magicks on the jukebox to make it play a song which he dances to. Zelena walks up to the outside of the diner, where she sees him dancing by himself, but before she can go in, Mr. Gold confronts her about encouraging Belle into cursing herself. After Peter Pan arrives, he and Mr. Gold kidnap Zelena and leave a ransom note outside the diner for Hades. Upon finding the ransom note, Hades goes to the heroes for help with rescuing Zelena, in exchange for removing their names from the headstones. Later, he shows up to the diner alone, followed by Mr. Gold and Peter Pan teleporting in with Zelena as their hostage. Hades tears up the contract on Belle's baby to fulfill Mr. Gold's demands, but Pan refuses to let Zelena go yet, as he wants her heart to revive himself. Zelena cautions him that she has a protection spell on her heart, which Pan ignores this out of disbelief that her magic is stronger than his. Just as he prepares to tear out her heart, Emma sneaks in from the back door to blast him away from Zelena. After joining Hades, Emma questions Mr. Gold on why he's still present if the contract is already voided. Mr. Gold agrees with her assessment, and then teleports out, leaving Pan to fend for himself. Seeing as he is outnumbered, Pan reluctantly admits defeat by teleporting away as well. Hades removes the cuff from Zelena's wrist, while she is awestruck that he ripped up the contract to secure her freedom. As the lovers make up and share their first kiss, the magic of true love's kiss spreads into Underbrooke, causing the diner to shake, as Hades' heart restarts and his banishment is lifted. Following his death, King Arthur wakes up in the Underworld with no recollection of how he got there. He comes to the diner and asks a young boy for information, but the Blind Witch cuts in, telling him that the boy stopped speaking centuries ago. When she offers him coffee, Arthur angrily declines and instead demands to know where he is. Hook clues him in on his dead status, which Arthur refuses to accept at first, before admitting that Hades killed him. Fearing for Emma's safety with Hades in Storybrooke, Hook proposes finding Hades' weakness to take him down. The Blind Witch snidely comments that it won't work since Hades never reveals his weakness. Hook prepares a retort at her, but he then realizes she is correct, as finding Hades' weakness is now possible since he's not in the Underworld anymore. When the pirate prompts Arthur to help him defeat Hades, the king only agrees after Killian suggests that if he does a good deed, he can go to Mount Olympus. After locating the pages from Hades' story, the men return to the diner to question Cruella about the storybook's whereabouts. She reveals that she hid it in the River of Lost Souls out of spite, in order to keep more people from moving on from the Underworld. }} Visitors *Cruella De Vil † *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Hades † *Henry Mills *Hercules † *Hook *King Arthur † *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Megara † *Mr. Gold † *Peter Pan † *Prince James † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Ruby *Sad eyed boy † *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= Menu The menu over the counter offers:File:516HereAndThere.png DAILY MENU EVENING MENU Other dishes are listed on pictures on the walls. Curiously, one of them also appears on the regular menu, but at a different price. From left to right (note that some of the dishes are listed on more than one picture):File:513Bulging.png File:520StillHere.png File:521CustomersSeeArthur.png MENU NOTES *Gingerbread and cocoa are also served at the diner. *Mary Margaret likes to order oatmeal, while David prefers dry white toast. *According to a board, "dry white toast & tapioca pudding" costs 2.49 dollars.File:512WasThat.png |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The song Hades plays on the jukebox is "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Red peppers pickled in jars are sitting on the shelves of the diner.File:512CanYouImagine.png Pickled peppers can also be seen on the counter in Underbrooke's The Rabbit Hole.File:515SuchABadGuy.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations